Party Games
by arituzz
Summary: the Snowbaz fanfic nobody asked for (pre-carry on)
1. Chapter 1

the Snowbaz fanfic nobody asked for (pre-carry on)

BAZ

"This is the stupidest idea you lot have ever had, and you certainly have done some very stupid _stupid_ things," I say. I don't know why I agreed to this. We are sitting, forming a circle, in the middle of an empty classroom. Snow is seated directly across from me. _Great_ , now I have full sight of him, to increase my torment.

"You're free to go if you want to," he says.

"We were here before you arrived. I'm not moving," I protest.

"Come on Baz, let's play. It will be fun!" Dev pleads. Damn traitor.

"Okay, so which game should we play?" the pixie asks.

"Never have I ever," Wellbelove says, nonchalantly, as if she's done this sort of thing many times.

Everybody agrees. I curse.

"Does everybody know how this works?" Snow asks, and they all look at me.

"'Course I do, I'm not daft," I sneer.

Niall fills eight glasses of whisky and passes one to each of us.

Bunce casts " _ **Fair and square!**_ " so no one can cheat.

"Let's start, then," Wellbelove says."Simon?"

"Never have I ever smoked," he says.

I shrug and take a good sip of my glass. It tastes awful but fuck if I'm going to let them think I can't hold a drink. Wellbelove drinks, too.

"Never have I ever told a lie," Bunce says.

Everybody drinks. What a surprise.

It's Dev's turn. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

As expected, the pixie and her girlfriend take a sip, giggling. Wellbelove drinks as if nothing's the matter and Bunce looks at her, curious.

"What?" she says, "I kiss my Normal friends on a regular basis, it's not that big of a deal."

"You've never kissed me." Bunce argues.

"Well, you're not Normal, are you?

"I don't see what my not being Normal has to do with kissing."

"Nevermind, Penny, it's a normal thing, okay?"

Niall discreetly reaches for his glass. Of course we all see it, since none of us is blind. (Except maybe Snow.) (That would actually explain a lot of things.)

Dev looks at Niall expectantly, silently asking for an explanation.

"Don't wanna talk about it," he snaps. And the game continues.

"Never have I ever had a one-sided crush," Niall says.

I freeze. At least mentally, because my body has different plans. My hand moves against my will and reaches for the glass. Might as well drink, then. I'm starting to feel tipsy. _Shit_. I look up at Snow, who is also staring at me, through his own glass. _WHAT?_ Oh, right, Wellbelove. They're not together anymore. When he's done drinking he asks "So, who's your crush, Baz?

I blush. Fuck. This can't possibly get worse.

"None of your fucking business," I snap. It's my turn."Never have I ever had sex," I say. Because I'm a masochist.

Snow keeps staring at me. He's not drinking. _He's not drinking._ Not. Drinking.

I feel myself spacing out from the conversation around me. Must be the alcohol.

The game seems to be continuing because I find myself drinking again, involuntarily. All I can see are blue eyes. Bronze curls.

Simon

Baz is getting drunk. I can tell. His cheeks are reddish. I've never seen him like this. Can vampires even get drunk? I guess so.

I can't keep my eyes off him. He can't keep his eyes off me. What is he planning? Whatever his evil scheme is, he won't catch me by surprise.

"Never have I ever plotted to kill someone," I say. My eyes fixed on Baz. But he doesn't drink. He doesn't even seem to be following the game anymore. Sometimes he drinks but doesn't seem to notice or care. He just keeps staring at me. And I keep staring at him. I won't let him win this battle. Because this is a battle. Right?

Some rounds afterwards, Baz says, "Never have I ever kissed one of my lover's moles." Merlin, what kind of question is this? No one drinks. Not even Agatha. I can feel Baz's gaze on my left cheek. I have a mole there. Okay, I can play this game too. He won't lure me into his plan.

I wait until my turn to say, "Never have I ever slipped my fingers through my lover's smooth and dark hair." I'd say I've never thought of doing that to Baz before. But I guess that would be a lie.

Baz looks surprised. Ha. Didn't see that one coming, did you?

"Never have I ever licked someone's cheek," he says. It's not even his turn.

"Never have I ever sucked someone's lips," I follow.

"Never have I ever grabbed someone by their shirt's collar and snogged them senseless," Baz replies.

"Never have I ever clenched my fist in someone's hair while kissing the living hell out of them." Okay, I don't know where that came from, but it works. Baz's eyes go wild.

"Guys, this is not funny anymore," Penny announces. "We're leaving."

I don't care to help cleaning up. Neither does Baz. Once we're alone, I stand up and walk towards him, our eyes still locked. "Baz," I say. "You're wasted."

"Am not," he retorts. But then he tries to stand up and trips, stumbling onto me. I grab him by his shoulders.

"This is embarrassing, Snow." He is so close I can smell his breath.

I shrug.

"Never have I ever kissed Simon Snow," Baz whispers into my mouth, our lips almost touching.

I close the distance and kiss him. First soft and tentative. Then desperate and sloppy. I push him into the wall and clench my fists in his hair. I finally have him where I want.

BAZ

I don't know what's happening. I may have drunk way too much because I'm hallucinating. Simon bloody Snow is kissing _me._ I take him by the back of his neck and lose myself in the kiss.

SIMON

I separate my mouth from his. I move my head back a few inches and make him reach for my lips.

BAZ

I reach for him. I don't have much control over my actions right now, but I'd do it anyway. Crowley, I need to stop. I don't want to hurt him.

It takes all my strength to pull back.

"Simon…" I say. "Room."

SIMON

I take Baz to our room. He is so drunk he can't even walk without my help.

I start the water of the shower and put him in. He grabs my wrist and pulls me into a wet kiss, cold water running onto us.

"Snow," he says after a while. "You're ruining my clothes."

"I… uh…" Merlin, he's gorgeous. "Sorry," I say, but don't stop the water. Because a soaked Baz is a better Baz.

BAZ

I stop the water and take this imbecile out of the shower. I spell our clothes dry and we collapse on my bed.

I put an arm around him and kiss a mole on his neck. I rest my head there. I never want to wake up from this dream.

SIMON

I run my fingers through his hair. It's smoother than what I had imagined. Why had I imagined that?

I watch him sleep until I fall asleep, too. I can't wait to kiss him again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAZ**

The first thing I notice is the smell of smoke. Snow. Then I notice something wet and warm on my chest. I open my eyes and see _him._

I can't find any plausible explanation for why I have a very sleepy _Simon Snow_ in my bed.

I indulge myself into watching him sleep for a few minutes. He's a wreck. His hair is even more unruly than usual. He's got drool falling down the corner of his mouth and onto my jumper. I imagine myself licking it and then kissing him awake. Crowley, if I had blood in my veins I'd get a fucking boner right now. Thank snakes I haven't fed yet, because Snow's leg is dangerously near my crotch.

"Snow," I say after a while. "Get out of my bed."

He doesn't open his eyes but mumbles something unintelligible.

I harrumph.

He then starts to regain consciousness and looks at me, confused.

"Snow," I repeat. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"You…" he starts, rubbing his eyes. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I start to think about last night. The last I remember is blue eyes. Bronze curls. Right, we were playing.

"You were drunk."

"And you took care of me?" I say, sarcastically.

"Sort of…" There's an amused twinkle in his eyes. I feel the blood pulsing through his vein, near the mole on his neck. And I think I might bite him. Or worse, kiss him.

"Out of my bed. _Now!_ " I shout. But I don't wait to see if he complies. I jump and run into the bathroom. I desperately need a shower.

 **SIMON**

I spend all day thinking about the mind-blowing kisses Baz gave me last night. He says he doesn't remember. The tosser. I don't believe him. Of course it was his plan all along. To drive me mad. And cause my downfall.

But I have a plan, too. Tonight we're playing again. Agatha is convincing Dev and Niall to drag Baz along. I'm glad _she_ insisted on it. So I don't have to beg her.

This morning, Baz stepped out of the bathroom with his hair wet, water dripping on his face. And then I remembered him, soaked wet, pinning me to the wall of the shower. Best moment of my life.

There's a list in my head of things I didn't know I needed. And all of them are Baz. Soaked Baz is at the top of it.

 **BAZ**

I agree to play the stupid game. Only because there is a high chance that I'm going to be kissing Simon Snow. We're going to play _Spin The Bottle_. The magickal version.

We're in the empty classroom again, same positions as yesterday. With the annoying addition of the two blokes who live in the room under ours. And no alcohol today.

Snow is determined to make my life hell. Burning hot torture. He's staring at me with flaming eyes. He bites his lower lip and my stomach flips. It's so erotic he should wear a warning label. Damn him and his determination. It's going to be the end of me. (He's setting me on fire.) (And I'm easily flammable.)

While Snow continues with his pornographic display of teeth, Bunce explains the rules of the game for those who don't know. She casts " _ **Spin it like you mean it**_ " to a bottle. That way, if you spin it with honest eagerness, it will land on the person with whom you have most chemistry. That's why I'm 99% sure I'm going to end up kissing Simon fucking Snow.

The game starts and the half-pixie spins the bottle. It lands on Wellbelove. The pixie says she didn't put much enthusiasm in spinning, but her girlfriend just shrugs. The two girls meet in the middle of the circle and share a quick kiss. Wellbelove doesn't seem much pleased.

When the girls are done, my eyes lock on Snow's again. They're like a trap made for the sole purpose of capturing me. Because when I look into them, I can't see anything else. (Except his mouth.) (And his moles.)

Our staring contest is interrupted by the two new blokes, who are now in the middle, kissing torridly-well, that's new. Not that I give a fuck. I don't even know their names. A minute later-too much for my own sake-, they return to their seats, leaving us way to continue our gazing battle.

Except, it's Snow's turn to spin the bottle.

He reaches for it, tentatively, looks at me for a second, and then spins it fiercely. The bottle starts spinning frantically and after a very long moment it stops, pointing undoubtedly at me. I suppose a part of me expected that, but it's still a wonder.

The rest are dead silent, looking at Snow, inquisitively.

"I didn't mean it," he says, Chomsky knows why.

He stands on all fours and waits for me in the middle. I move closer to him until our fingertips brush. The touch sends shivers down my spine. I can't pinpoint if the cause is my infatuation for this imbecile or the fact that he practically irradiates magic.

Snow looks at me like I'm one of those stupid cherry scones. About to be eaten. His fingers reach for my cheek and caress it. And then, ever so slowly, he presses his lips against mine.

 **SIMON**

 _Merlin._ Merlin and Morgana and Methuselah. It's good to kiss him again.

 **BAZ**

Kissing Simon Snow is nothing like I had imagined. My imagination was never this good. Or gentle. And I lean into him. Because I'm a fucking disgrace to myself.

 **SIMON**

I count to ten and then let go. It's a struggle but I have to. I don't want the rest to think I've fallen into Baz's trap.

We go back to our places and the game continues. I keep glancing at him to make him feel uncomfortable. I don't know if it's working. He stares at me with hungry eyes. Like I'm his prey. Is he gonna bite me? Was this his plan the entire time?

Agatha lands three times on herself before she decides to pass turn.

Then Penny spins and the bottle lands on Agatha. They kiss like people do on TV. Passionately. Wow. I don't know what to feel about my best friend kissing my ex-girlfriend. I think I like it.

Is it okay that I like it? Is it okay that I liked Rhys and Gareth kissing, too? Is it okay that I like Baz? Wait, no. I don't _like_ Baz. That's not okay.

Next is Dev, who lands on Niall. They kiss shyly.

Then Niall lands on Dev, too, and they kiss fiercely.

I look at Baz again, it's his turn. He grabs the bottle and spins it, nonchalantly. I hope it lands on me. I wish it so hard I think I wish it with magic. And it lands on me.

Baz crawls to the middle and I almost fucking fly there. I grab him by his uniform tie and pull him on top of me. I kiss him so hard I think I'm hurting him. Good.

 **BAZ**

I can't think. Snow clenches his fist in my hair and, to my utter embarrassment, I let out a moan.

 **SIMON**

He moans and I lose it. I bite his lower lip until it's sore.

I don't know how much time has passed but I guess we've been shoved off the game by now.

 **BAZ**

The moronic idiot keeps teasing me until I feel drunk. Drunk on Simon Snow. I let my hands touch the skin under his shirt and it feels like I've claimed it before. And made it mine.

After a long time we're both panting. The room is empty. We're lying on the floor, me still on top of him.

"I think we should sleep," I tell him.

"I don't want to move," he replies.

"Neither do I," I say. "Ever."

I place myself by his side and kiss his forehead, softly. "Good night, Simon."

 **SIMON**

I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know if my plan has succeeded or not. I don't remember what the plan was. I'll think about it tomorrow. Maybe.

I let Baz hug me into sleep. "Good night, Baz."


End file.
